Masks Breaking
by darkyamicreator
Summary: What you see is not always what you get...


Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: When people look at you are they really seeing the real you or are you hiding behind a mask of what you want them to see…? Masks Breaking 

Have you ever looked in a mirror and wondered what kind of mask you presented to the world? Is it kind and happy, is it sadistic or sarcastic, maybe self-destructive or just down right the true opposite of your true nature.

Harry growled as he glared at the mirror hating what he saw in it. The Griffindor mask that he had perfected over the years the mask he had put in place many years ago to keep the masses of people happy. The mask that everyone wanted to see no matter what his true nature and feelings were.

Splashing cold water over his face he sighed and let the mask fall back into place. Unfortunately he could tell that the feelings of his true Slytherin nature were starting to fall through the crack that forming right down the middle of his Griffindor mask. He had created it originally when he had first met Hagrid after being told about his role in saving the wizarding world from a maniac killer whose name was too evil to even say out loud for fear of bringing his wrath down onto you.

The games of playing the savior for the wizarding world were going to come to an end soon, a very abrupt end. He was sick of being left in the dark and waiting for his answers. Playing the part of Dumbledores little pet, his pawn. He refused to be treated like a minor playing piece on the game of life while all of the rest of the wizarding world lay down on their backsides doing little or nothing to stop the threat to their livelihoods. Instead they leave it up to a child to carry the weight of the world, on his shoulders and his shoulders alone.

It would be a nice wake up call when he left.

With Voldemort resurrected and no one left to put the job to hopefully they would finally figure out that if most of the population is actually against Voldemort and if they all chip in that they can figure out a way of getting rid of him. Or just fall into total ruin, which would be funny if nothing else.

Looking away from the mirror, Harry grabbed a hand towel and dried his face quickly. Walking out of the bathroom, he went to his trunk at the end of his bed and pulled out a piece of parchment and some ink and a quill.

Sitting down on his bed, he began to compose a letter. It was going to be a very simple letter, explaining in very little detail that he was leaving Hogwarts and was going to seek education else where and was leaving the saving of the world to the adults where the responsibility should have been right from the start as they were the ones who created the man who Voldemort turned out to be. Now they can learn to deal with it.

_Dear Anyone Who Cares to Read This_

_**This is to let you all know that I Harry Potter have given up on you and am leaving you to survive on your own. None of you know me or even have scratched the surface of the kind of person that I am or that I have become.**_

_**If you cannot as a whole entity realize that the majority of this supposed Wizarding World is actually against this change in your government and get off of your own asses and do something about it, then what makes you think that I should do it for you.**_

_**Just like the rest of you I want to live for a little longer than the few years that I have so far been unwillingly been blessed with. If I had it my way I would have died with my parents. It would have been better off for me. **_

_**A Child should not have to do the work of Adults just because a potentially false prophecy, made by a fraud was predicted and thought to have to pass.**_

_**I wish you luck on your endeavors, should you fail and Voldemort wins, that is your problem. I do not plan on ever reconnecting with this world ever again.**_

_**Harry (fucking pissed off) James Potter**_

Reading it, Harry couldn't help but be amused by the reactions that he was imagining people would have once they read what he had left for them.

Putting the letter in an envelope he sealed it and left it sitting in the middle of his bed. Not even a drop of guilt at abandoning the world that had left him in a hellhole of his Aunt and Uncles for just over half of his life.

Smiling he replaced all of his things into this trunk and shrunk it. With all of his power that he had, Harry apparated away from the Hogwarts Griffindor 7th year Boys Dorm, breaking a hole in the Hogwarts wards which was quickly patched back together.

And that was the last that the Wizarding World ever saw of Harry Potter. All of his family accounts had been emptied; all of his stocks and other goods were sold or had disappeared from the face of earth.

Voldemort own the war when Dumbledore refused to publish the letter that Harry had written and the wizarding world had destroyed itself within five hundred years due to inbreeding and an inability to produce children with muggles.


End file.
